tickle fight
by rosebud171
Summary: Okay guy's this TXG story may get cute hope you enjoy and Happy Christmas Eve.


tickle fight

Okay guy's this TXG fic may get cute hope you enjoy.

It was a cold friday night Trent now 18 and a senior in high school was heading to Gwen's house to see if he can talk to her. Even know she kissed Duncan on TDWT yet Trent wanted her he still thought that Gwen was a sexy gothic fox.

"God she's sexy Trent snap out of it your here to talk to her not flirt with her".Trent said then started to knock on Gwen's door. "Alright alright I'm coming, Trent hi".Gwen said a bit shy. Trent had never seen Gwen shy before and he told it was kind a cute. Before he could say anything he couldn't help but stair down at Gwen's clothes, she wore a black sharpless tank top that showed her stomach,a long teal skirt,grey legging's and black boots. "Trent are you checking me out"? Gwen asked.

"What no I..". Trent said blushing. "Can I come in"? Trent asked. "Sure you want anything to drink"? "I brought some hot chocolate". Gwen asked. "I came to talk to you about what happen in TDWT". Trent said. "What about it"? Gwen asked."About you kissing Duncan I'm not mad at you or anything but I really miss that sweet little laugh of your's, I really wanna hear it". Then Trent moved his hand's up to Gwen's hips with a cat like shirk on his face. "You know little girl, I know to the little laugh come out of you".Trent said then tickling her. "If I did this"! Trent said. "AHHHAHAEE"! Gwen said laughing like crazy. "Trent stop stop that tickle's"! Gwen said. "I haven't have a had a tickle fight since kindergarden". Gwen said. "Well get ready to play little girl cause I'm gonna tickle you like never before". Trent said then tickling her stomach."Trent, Trent wait wait let me catch my breath". Gwen said breathing in deep.

"Sorry Gwen you look so cute being tickled". "Then you'll have to catch me first cutie". Gwen said running upstairs. "Your on bring it little girl, Gweeeennnn where are you I know where your ticklish body is". Trent said looking for Gwen.

Gwen hid in the closet but her top was getting loose. "Crap". Gwen said trying to put her top back on but can't. "Ah". Gwen said as her top fell off. "Got ya woah what happen to your top"? Trent asked blushing. "It fell off it was getting to loose". Gwen said shirking. "Well no wonder Duncan kissed you your like a little sexy black cat". Trent said looking at her cleavage threw her black sharpless bra.

"I'm gonna give you a little ticklish punshiment". Trent said shirking. "AHAAHAEEEE Trent stop stop"! Gwen said laughing like crazy. "Didn't I tell ya it was gonna be a ticklish punshiment babe"? Trent asked. "Okay okay now I'm gonna tickle you, you hot music boy". Gwen said moving her fingers up his shirt."Ah". Trent said seeing his shirt being caught on a hook. "What's wrong"? Gwen asked."My shirt is caught on a bed hook, I can't get it off". Trent said pulling his shirt off but his shirt ripped off.

"Ah great". Trent said now shirtless infront of Gwen.

"Nice ab's you've been working out"? Gwen asked blushing. "A bit you like what you see hot stuff"? Trent asked shirking. "Hell yeah I'm gonna enjoy tickling your sexy,hot, yummy ab's reoooooowww". Gwen said making hands like cats claws then tickling him. "You like that sexy"? Gwen asked tickling his ab's and stomach."Alright alright hahahaha". Trent said laughing.

Trent and Gwen staired into eachother's eyes and they both image's of certain things in there heads. Gwen looked down at his ab's and blushed. "What your stairing at my chest aren't you"? Trent asked. "Well yeah your really buff and hot". Gwen said. "Are your parents home"? Trent asked. "Mom's on a buisness trip and my brother's at his friends house, why? Are you gonna teach me a lesson?". Gwen asked. "No I don't wanna hurt you, I was wondering if you needed someone to keep you company". Trent asked. "Yes I would really like that very much". Gwen said as they both got under the covers of Gwen's bed.

"Gwen I wanna give you this on your beatiful, soft, sexy lips hold still". Trent said kissing Gwen on the lips."Good night sweetheart I love you". Gwen said falling asleep in his arms and putting her head agnist his buff warm chest. "Good night I love you so much". Trent said falling asleep. Trent peeked one eye open and looked at Gwen. "That girl". Trent whispered then kissed her on the forehead.

The next morning

"Morning sleeping babe". Trent said. "Morning...um did you have any magcial dreams last night about us"? Gwen asked."Well I uh um I had one about us". Trent said. "Ohhhh what was it about"? Gwen asked in a sexy voice. "Well there was". Trent said. (Okay that stops there because it's rated T). "You hungry"? Gwen asked. "A little". Trent said. Gwen and Trent went down stair's and Gwen made pancakes which tasted great. "These taste really good". Trent said. "Thank's I learned in grade 8". Gwen said.

"You need a shirt"? Gwen asked. "Yeah unless you want me to stay like this purrrrrr". Trent said shirking. "(Giggles) No come on I'll go get one". Gwen said running up stairs. Later.

Gwen brought down a blue t-shirt. "This my brother's I'm sure this can fit you". Gwen said. "I hope". Trent said putting the shirt on. "It fits". Trent said. "What time is it"? Trent asked."It's 10:30 am". Gwen said. "Oh before I go, Wanna have a couple of making memories from TDA"? Trent asked.

"Yes I would". Gwen said in a sexy voice. They made out in the kitchen. "Trent"? Gwen asked in a gasping voice while Trent was still kissing her. "Yeah"? Trent asked. "Why do you love me"? Gwen asked. "Well your nothing like all the other girl's I met your smart, funny, beatiful, talented and I love the way you how yourself and your hotter then Heather Moris from Glee". Trent said. "Okay I believe you and your best boyfriend I ever had". Gwen said then she gave him a kiss on his neck. "Oh baby". Trent moaned.

"Gwen I gotta go, I'll see ya later okay"? Trent asked getting his black jean jacket and his other shirt that got torn off. "Bye Trent". Gwen said.

THE END

Sorry if that was short please don't think Trent's being to nice in this because I really like this couple. Anyway Merry Christmas and happy new year everyone :)


End file.
